Recuerdame
by Futalover123
Summary: AU./ Kushina tubo un accidente automovilístico muy grave la que la deja en coma durante una semana, al despertar puede recordar todo menos a Minato... ¿El podrá hacer que Kushina lo recuerde? o ¿ Tendrá que enamorarla de nuevo?... Bueno ¡muy fácil, entren y lean! *Los capítulos se actualizan cada semana*
1. Chapter 1 El accidente

******Hola a todos, soy nueva en esto de Fanfiction y este es mi primer fic n.n, ah es cierto... cualquier hecho parecido a la realidad es pura coincidencia ¿ ya? eso y espero que nos llevemos bien... **

******DISCLAIMER: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen ellos son única y exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capítulo 1: El_ accidente_**

Todo estaba tranquilo en la ciudad de Konoha, el viento soplaba, los pájaros cantaban y todo se encontraba completamente normal… ese mismo día una hiperactiva pelirroja junto a una tímida pelinegra estaban realmente apuradas. El ¿porque? pues tenían una urgencia realmente grande. Otra amiga estaba dando a luz en una clínica sola, puesto que su novio se encontraba en un viaje de negocios y nadie más que ellas la podían acompañar.

—Oh por dios Kushina, debemos darnos prisa— decía Hana al ver como su amiga buscaba algo en su bolso.

—Sí, lose pero ¡no encuentro las llaves!— desesperadamente ella buscaba o más bien revolvía dentro del bolso— ¡Aquí están!— mientras se subía al auto.

— Pobre Mikoto espero que aguante hasta que lleguemos— decía Hana viendo su reloj.

— Si ojala aguante, pero… ¡cómo es que Mikoto tenía necesariamente que dar a luz en día domingo!— Se lamentaba Kushina mientras manejaba a toda velocidad.

— Kushina esas cosas no se programan, además nosotras debimos de aproximar los días, hoy se cumplían sus 9 meses— Hana miraba hacia el cielo.

— Bueno eso no importa ahora, por que llegaremos en un santiamén— Kushina acelero lo más que pudo en una recta, dentro de la carretera.

— ¡Hey!, vamos demasiado rápido…— Hana se agarraba de lo que podía dentro del auto.

—Descuida no se ve ningún auto cerca, además la clínica en donde esta Mikoto es privada y está afuera de la ciudad… puedo acelerar todo lo que yo quiera, tebanne'— Kushina era una loca para manejar.

—Si Minato te viera así… ¡pensaría que estas completamente loca!, y se buscaría otra novia— Hana molestaba a su amiga pero al mismo tiempo rezaba porque Kushina bajara la velocidad.

— ¿Eh?, ¿Minato?... (Sonrojo) él me dijo que me amaba solamente ami y que nadie cambiaría eso tebanne', además antes de salir me llamo y dijo que estaba en la clínica junto con Hiashi— Kushina voltea para discutir con Hana pero de repente.

— ¡Cuidado, un auto! — Grito Hana.

— ¿Ah?, ¡No puede ser!— Grito Kushina.

Kushina intento frenar pero fue inútil aquel auto las había chocado dejándolas inconscientes.

_**Una semana después… **_

—Ha pasado aproximadamente una semana desde el brutal accidente automovilístico en la ruta 120 de los cuales dos heridas fueron trasladadas a la clínica Konoha el pasado domingo 20. Hachiro Abukara el conductor del auto fuera de control sorprendente mente salió ileso y ahora se encuentra en la cárcel para hombres de Konoha después de que la policía descubriera que el individuo conducía bajo los efectos del alcohol y también por ley se le ha confiscado su licencia de conducir por lo tanto al ser liberado de prisión nunca más podrá manejar algún automóvil. Hana Hyuga se recupera rápidamente en la clínica con lesiones leves pero Kushina Uzumaki aún se encuentra en estado grave bajo supervisión médica y según lo que los doctores dicen su estado no evoluciona como lo esperado… En otras noticias— repentinamente el televisor se apagó.

—Minato, deberías ir a tu departamento a dormir un poco, has estado casi todo el tiempo en la clínica después del accidente y siempre ves el televisor de la sala de espera… las enfermeras incluso te dejaron el control mientras babean por ti. Además— no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido.

—Ah, Fugaku ya lo sé pero, ¿no crees que deberías estar con Mikoto e Itachi? Hace 4 días la dieron de alta y… yo quiero estar aquí hasta que el doctor me diga que Kushina está mejor— Minato observo a su amigo y puso una cara triste

— Minato eres mi mejor amigo y quiero apoyarte pero estas siendo muy sádico al casi no dormir y esperar tanto tiempo en la clínica… mírate estas realmente mal y lo único que haces esque las enfermeras no hagan bien su trabajo— Fugaku se volteo para confirmar lo dicho y efectivamente las enfermeras los miraban.

— Estaré bien amigo, esperare lo que queda de hoy aquí mañana iré a mi departamento y descansare un poco— Minato quería convencer a Fugaku con esas palabras.

— De acuerdo me iré pero llámame enseguida si pasa algo y vendremos de inmediato, cuenta con ello— Fugaku se dio la vuelta miro una última vez a su gastado amigo y se fue.

Minato estaba desvelado, cansado y sucio (en el mejor sentido de la palabra) porque después de saber del accidente de su novia él quería estar ahí para ella.

_** *Flashback* **_

—Hmm… Kushina y Hana ¿se están tardando mucho no crees?— Minato veía su reloj.

—Ojala Kushina no este manejando, digo ya sabes cómo es o ¿no?, me sorprende que aun tenga licencia— Hiashi hablaba con un tono de aburrición.

(Mirada asesina) —Bien, la llamare para saber en dónde están— Minato saco su celular y llamo espero un rato pero nadie atendía.

— ¿Y?— Hiashi miraba atento la expresión extrañada de Minato

— Pues no contestan— Minato se sentía extraño ya que cuando llamaba a Kushina normalmente siempre contestaba a los 3 segundos.

— Pues de seguro se aburrió de ti— dijo Hiashi divertido.

— No porque Hana se haya aburrió de ti, Kushina lo hará conmigo— Decía Minato en tono burlón mientras Hiashi lo miraba con odio.

Ahí estaban los dos amigos en la sala de espera, estaban ahí aproximadamente dos horas y Mikoto ya había dado a luz incluso la visitaron pero no había señal de Kushina y Hana pero repentinamente se voltearon porque algo les llamo la atención… En la entrada de la clínica estaba lleno de periodistas y cámaras de televisión luego llegaron dos camillas.

— ¡Dense prisa o la perderemos, necesitan ser operada de urgencia! — un doctor gritaba a los demás paramédicos intentando controlar la situación

— Esta señorita perdió mucha sangre en el camino y tuvimos que reanimarla, ¡doctor debe operarla ya! —el paramédico se encontraba alado de una paciente que al parecer estaba grave.

— ¿Cómo está la otra chica? — el doctor desvió la mirada hacia la otra camilla

— Solo unos huesos rotos, pero está bien no es nada grave— otro paramédico hablaba más calmado

— Hey, Minato ahí hay mucho alboroto ¿crees que podamos acercarnos a ver? — Hiashi veía curioso la escena de lejos.

— Si al parecer fue algo grave, tal vez si deberíamos ir— Minato también se volvió curioso y siguió a su amigo.

Se sentaron en otros asientos de la clínica a unos cinco pasos del alboroto mientras escuchaban atentamente.

— ¿Pudieron identificar a las chicas heridas? — el doctor preguntaba mientras buscaba algunos informes.

— Si doctor la chica con el brazo derecho y pierna izquierda rotos ha sido identificada como Hana Hyuga y la chica con el cráneo fracturado y con gran pérdida de sangre fue identificada como Kushina Uzumaki— una enfermera entregaba otro informe al doctor.

— ¡¿Qué?! — gritaron Hiashi y Minato realmente sorprendidos.

— Disculpen, ¿quiénes son ustedes? — aquel grito llamo la atención de un paramédico

— S-somos los novios de las pacientes— tartamudeaba Minato impactado y a la vez nervioso.

— Díganos por favor como se encuentran, ¿están bien? — Hiashi preguntaba preocupado.

— La señorita Hyuga solo presenta huesos rotos pero se pondrá bien. En cambio la señorita Uzumaki está más delicada ya que sufrió un fuerte golpe que luego se convirtió en una gran herida y perdió mucha sangre en el trayecto así que en estos momentos será operada para ver cómo reacciona pero no podemos asegurar nada, lo siento— el paramédico intentaba sonar lo más calmado posible.

— Doctor… los quirófanos ya están listos y pueden entrar las pacientes, la señorita Hyuga en el quirófano tres y la señorita Uzumaki en el quirófano cinco— otra enfermera apareció y hablaba con el doctor.

Minato puso una cara de terror al escuchar la conversación nunca le gusto eso de las operaciones.

— Minato no te inquietes, son doctores ellos harán todo lo humanamente posible por sus pacientes… estarán bien— Hiashi alentaba a Minato después de ver su cara de preocupación.

— Hiashi tienes razón, solo nos queda esperar y confiar en los especialistas— ya más calmado, ambos se pusieron a esperar y rogar que a sus novia no les pase nada malo.

_** Cinco horas después…**_

Un doctor sale del quirófano dirigiéndose a la sala de espera y solo estaban dos chicos con caras de extremada preocupación.

— ¿Ustedes son parientes o conocidos de las señoritas Kushina Uzumaki y Hana Hyuga? — el doctor se sacaba los guantes de operación que tenían un poco de sangre.

— Así es doctor, yo soy Minato Namikaze novio de Kushina y él es Hiashi Hyuga novio de Hana, díganos por favor como se encuentran? — Minato al ver los guantes se esperaba lo peor.

— Bueno la verdad es que las operaciones fueron un éxito, la señorita Hyuga ahora tiene todos sus huesos en su lugar pero necesita descansar mucho hasta que su pierna y brazo se recuperen completamente. Por otro lado la señorita Uzumaki se encuentra más delicada ya que perdió mucha sangre y tuvimos que operarla de urgencia por su gran herida en el cráneo… gracias a dios pudimos rehabilitarla pero actualmente se encuentra en estado de coma y su evolución en las próximas semanas son claves para ella, pero por favor señor Minato no pierda la fe aquí todo puede pasar—

—Gracias doctor… —

_** ***__**Fin Flashback***_

—Hmm ya ha pasado una semana… tal vez debería ir a casa a dormir un poco— Minato estaba a punto de levantarse cuando llega una enfermera un poco agitada.

—Disculpe joven, ¿usted es pariente de la paciente Kushina Uzumaki? — la enfermera por un momento se perdió en los hermosos ojos de Minato.

—Sí, es mi novia… ¿espere le paso algo a ella? — Minato se preocupó ante tal pregunta.

—Sí, le traigo noticias… hace unas horas atrás la señorita Uzumaki despertó pero para asegurarnos de que estuviera bien le hicimos un chequeo médico y al parecer está muy bien y puede ir a verla… pero solo unos diez minutos ya que debe reposar— la enfermera le hablaba con un tono coqueto.

— ¿Enserio?, muchas gracias enfermera— Minato de la felicidad abrazo a la enfermera y fue corriendo hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba su novia. Finalmente Minato llego a la habitación y creyó que cada segundo se hacía una eternidad al fin una voz dijo "adelante" y entro.

— ¡Kushina! — Minato entro corriendo y abrazo a Kushina pero se sintió extrañado ya que ella lo aparto de inmediato.

— ¡Hey!, ¿cuál es tu problema? tebanne'— Kushina se veía enojada pero también un poco sonrojada.

— ¿He?, a que te refieres Kushina… soy yo Minato— Minato coloco una cara de perrito triste.

— ¿Mina-que?, lo siento yo no te conozco y además ¿dónde están mis amigos? Tebanne'— Kushina se veía confundida.

— Kushina, ¿estás diciendo que no me recuerdas? — Minato se veía con cara de que eso era una terrible pesadilla.

— Pues no, además ver tu cara me pone de mal humor… ¿me harías el favor de salir? — Kushina hablaba lo más seria posible.

— Está bien me iré, pero si necesitas algo estaré esperando, adiós— Minato caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta.

Sin nada más que decir Minato salió de la habitación con el corazón roto al escuchar aquellas fuertes palabras de parte de su novia, pero eso no se quedaría así… el iría a hablar con el doctor ya que eso no podía ser normal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Que tal estuvo , ¿les gusto? o ¿mi mente es muy retorcida? :C jajajaja espero saber lo que ustedes piensan en reviews... por si acaso actualizo cada semana aunque no creo que sean más de 5 capítulos e.e bueno eso, me despido y nos vemos (un decir) la próxima semana n.n **

**PD: Mi nick en Fanfiction es Futalover xD pero si quieren hablar conmigo, o referirse ami pueden llamarme Dana n.n  
**


	2. Chapter 2 El Despertar

**Hola a todos, aquí el segundo capitulo del fic *-***

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ellos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Capítulo 2: **_**El Despertar.**_

—¡Cuidado, un auto!— _Grito Hana. _

— ¿Ah?, ¡No puede ser!—_Desesperadamente grito Kushina._

— ¿_Eh?_ —_apenas puedo abrir los ojos y… me pregunto en donde estoy, no puedo ver bien y lo poco veo es de color blanco. Acaso ¿estaré muerta?, ¿este será el cielo? (Kushina_ _intenta moverse)_ — ¡Ah! — _no lo creo mi cuerpo duele demasiado… entonces ¿esto es un hospital?, si debe ser eso. Oh por dios entonces… ¿cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? Ojala no hayan sido años porque osino… no puede ser cierto entonces en estos momentos_ _debo verme vieja, llena de canas y arrugas…_ —¡NO! — _no quiero verme, debo ser horrible y no aproveche mi juventud… ¿Por qué? Ojala mis amigos no se hayan olvidado de mí._

— ¡Señorita Uzumaki! ha despertado, esto es un milagro. — _De la nada apara recio una enfermera frente ami realmente sorprendida… Me pregunto si habrá escuchado mi grito_.

—Di-Disculpa, ¿en qué año estamos? — _Demonios no podía preguntar algo más inteligente con la poca energía que tenía para hablar._

—Jejeje, señorita Uzumaki… no se preocupe estamos a dos mil trece solo estuvo inconsciente una semana— _Esa enfermera me miraba como si estuviera loca pero para mí era algo muy importante. _

—_Mi-mis amigos…_— La enfermera no me dejo terminar.

—Señorita Uzumaki, estos no son momentos para hablar por favor descanse una media hora más el doctor vendrá luego de ese lapso de tiempo para inspeccionar que todo esté en orden, ¿de acuerdo? —_ Sin decirme nada más se fue._

_**Media hora después**_

_Ya había pasado la media hora que la enfermera me dio para poder descansar y el doctor aún no ha llegado… estaba pensando en cómo estaría Hana y lo preocupado que debió haber estado Hiashi… espero que Mikoto me perdone por no estar en el parto sé que era muy importante como su mejor amiga definitivamente no debí haber faltado claramente me arrepiento y que decir de Fugaku aunque es un buen amigo, esforzado, serio, excelente persona y a veces molestoso no puedo creer que haya accedido a ir de viaje de negocios y no estar ahí para su novia e hijo gracias a dios sigo viva y espero estarlo hasta muchísimo tiempo más ah… como me gustaría verlos y pedirles perdón formalmente._

Tock, Tock, Tock. (_Alguien tocaba la puerta_)

—Adelante— _en esta ocasión ya podía hablar fuerte y claro._

—Permiso soy el doctor, señorita Uzumaki veo que está mucho mejor… me alegro mucho. ¿Cómo se siente? — _El doctor me hablaba muy tranquilo_.

—La verdad siento como si mi cuerpo hubiese sido aplastado unas mil veces por una aplanadora y mi cabeza duele como si hubiese tenido fiebre dos meses seguidos. — _Me sentía así prácticamente._

—Ya veo ¿solo son esas molestias? , ¿Recuerda todo lo que paso antes del accidente? — _el al parecer anotaba en un cuaderno lo que le respondía._

—Si lo recuerdo, pero todo paso muy rápido no sabría describirlo— _No encontraba las palabras exactas para explicar._

—No se moleste, no es necesario que me lo explique—_De un momento a otro dejo de anotar y al parecer estaba dispuesto a irse._

—Doctor espere, por favor cuénteme todo lo que paso durante la semana que estuve inconsciente, absolutamente todo—_Estaba desesperada necesitaba ponerme al tanto._

—Por donde empiezo… hoy se cumple exactamente una semana desde que llego al hospital, usted y su amiga estaban realmente graves… la señorita Hyuga quedo inconsciente del dolor ya que presentaba su brazo derecho y pierna izquierda rotos y usted por que al momento del choque se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza y se le hiso una profunda herida de la cual perdió mucha sangre incluso los paramédicos tuvieron que reanimarla dos veces. En cuanto llegaron al hospital fueron operadas de urgencia y usted quedo en un coma del cual es un milagro que pueda estar viva… llegaron personas diciendo que eran conocidos de ambas y estuvieron esperando todo el tiempo de la operación. Incluso creo que uno aún está en la sala de espera, pero no se preocupe en dos horas más lo dejaremos pasar para que platiquen pero solo unos diez minuto ya que aún no está recuperada como para darla de alta (_el doctor mira el reloj_) oh mire la hora que es ya debo irme, nos vemos señorita muchos pacientes esperan. — _Seguido de lo que dijo rápidamente salió de la habitación. _

—Wow— _Me pregunto quién de mis amigos será el que me espero tanto tiempo. Eso me hace sentir feliz no creí que alguien a estas alturas se preocupara tanto por mi… bueno tengo que descansar dos horas para verlo, ¡no puedo esperar!_

_**Dos horas después. **_

Tock, Tock, Tock. (_Alguien tocaba la puerta_)

_¡Ya llego mi querido amigo! Que emoción ya me sentía un poco sola_. —Adelante— _en cuando dije que se podía pasar pensé que podía ser Hiashi, Fugaku o Hizashi pero no. Lo primero que vi fue… un chico rubio con cabello alborotado de ojos azules del mismo color que el cielo…. Corriendo hacia ami y abrazándome. Lo más extraño fue que el sabia mi nombre._

— ¡Hey!, ¿cuál es tu problema? Datebanne'—_Me sonroje un poco, era un desconocido realmente atractivo._

— ¿He?, a que te refieres Kushina… soy yo Minato—_El coloco una cara de perrito triste y por poco me compadezco del._

— ¿Mina-que?, lo siento yo no te conozco y además ¿dónde están mis amigos? Tebanne'— _Estaba realmente confundida yo esperaba a alguien conocido._

—Kushina, ¿estás diciendo que no me recuerdas? — _Aquel chico se veía con una cara terror ante lo dicho._

—Pues no, además ver tu cara me pone de mal humor… ¿me harías el favor de salir? — _La verdad su rostro no me ponía de mal humor, mejor dicho me ponía nerviosa y esa fue la primera mentira que se me vino a la cabeza. Intente hablar lo más seria que mi voz pudo._

—Está bien me iré, pero si necesitas algo estaré esperando, adiós—_El caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta…y finalmente salió. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No dije nada solo salí de la habitación sentía mi corazón en mil pedazos… ¿qué diablos le paso a Kushina? Acaso ¿no me reconoce o está enfadada conmigo? No lo entiendo (suspiro) aquí hay algo extraño y lo averiguare. (Minato fijo su mirada azul por el pasillo y vio a una enfermera parada y escribiendo)

— ¡Hey, enfermera! — _camine rápidamente hacia a ella cuando llame su atención._

— ¿Si, joven? — _La enfermera parecía tener unos veinte ocho años._

— Bueno, la verdad me gustaría hablar con el doctor a cargo de la paciente Uzumaki de la habitación treinta y ocho— _trate de no hablar desesperadamente._

—Lo siento el doctor está a punto de irse ya está terminando su jornada y no me gustaría molestarlo— _su voz sonó como si estuviera enojada._

—Por favor enfermera, ¿No podría hacerlo por mí? — _(Deslice una mano por mi cabello rubio lentamente) hice una voz sexy para ver si caía bajo mis encantos._

—Bu-bueno si tanto insiste creo que podríamos hacer una excepción, así que por favor espere unos diez minutos… vuelvo enseguida— (_guiñe un ojo_) _La enfermera cayo en mi trampa. _

**Diez minutos después.**

_A los diez minutos de esperar a lo lejos del pasillo salía de un elevador la misma enfermera de hace un rato y el doctor que conocí cuando operaron a Kushina, el ya no traía su delantal blanco eso significaba que si estaba por irse… finalmente llegaron hacia ami._

—Señor Namikaze, tanto tiempo— _(estrechamos manos) se veía cansado._

—Si mucho tiempo, necesitaba hablar urgentemente con usted— (_coloque una mirada seria_)

—ah… enfermera ¿Podría dejarnos solos por favor? — _el doctor le pedía a la enfermera retirarse y antes de irse me guiño un ojo_. —Entonces… ¿Que sucede? — _el volvió a fijar su mirada hacia ami._

—Doctor, resulta que fui a ver a mi novia Kushina y ella no me reconoció… insistí muchas veces y no pudo recordarme, ¿que pudo haberle sucedido? — _mi voz ya era desesperada._

—Um…ya me parecía extraño que no presentara ninguna enfermedad después de ese grave golpe, puede tratarse de amnesia— (el doctor puso una pose de forma pensativa).

— ¿Amnesia?, ¿eso es grave? Por favor explíqueme— _ahora que lo pienso debo verme ridículo cuando estoy preocupado._

—Señor Namikaze… Amnesia es la pérdida completa o parcial de la memoria. La amnesia general o completa puede deberse a una enfermedad, una lesión en la cabeza en este caso o la histeria luego de un evento traumático… cabe la posibilidad de que la señorita estuviera hablando o pensando en usted antes del accidente . Si la causa es emocional, todo aquello que haya olvidado la persona puede volver a recordarlo cuando se sienta segura. Generalmente la memoria se recupera después de un período variable de tiempo— _el doctor parecía una enciclopedia. _

—Valla, ¿eso quiere decir que debo hacer que me recuerde? — _Entre tanta información ya me sentía mareado. _

—Sí, pero si no lo recuerda de aquí a un mes eso quiere decir que lo olvido por completo— _Las palabras del doctor parecían un balde de agua extremadamente fría._

—Gracias doctor me ha sacado de un problema muy grande— _aún estaba shockeado. _

—No es nada señor Namikaze ya vera que ella volverá a ser la misma de antes, si me disculpa ya me iré y usted también debería descansar— _En estos momentos no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea Kushina._

_Fui junto con el doctor hasta la salida y tomamos rumbos distintos, tome un taxi y me dirigí hacia la casa de Fugaku y Mikoto para hablar sobre lo que sucedió hoy, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos y solo quería que esto fuera una pesadilla (Minato se peñisca un brazo) _—Auch— _creo que no es un sueño… de un momento a otro ya estábamos en la casa de fugaku y me apresure a pagar… una vez que salí del taxi toque el timbre y inmediatamente apareció mi amigo._

—Minato… adelante, pasa— _Fugaku se veía un poco sorprendido ante mi inesperada visita._

—Hola Minato, hace mucho que no te veía— _Mikoto estaba sentada en un sofá dándole leche a Itachi quien se encontraba en sus brazos. _

—Perdón por venir sin avisar pero tenemos que hablar— _puse énfasis en las palabras "tenemos que hablar"._

—Mikoto, él ya lo sabe no podemos seguir ocultándolo— _Fugaku se colocó nervioso._

—Oh por dios, Minato discúlpanos… que vergüenza— _Mikoto tenía la cara roja, se parecía al cabello de Kushina. _

—Minato ¿cómo te enteraste que ese fin de semana que saliste con Kushina y nos encargaste tu apartamento hace unos nueve meses creamos a Itachi?— _Fugaku hablaba muy rápido y se delato._

—No lo sabía…— _no me esperaba eso… ellos crearon a Itachi en mi departamento_… el mismo en donde estoy durmiendo todos los días.

—¡Fugaku, idiota! — (Mikoto golpea fuertemente a Fugaku en la cabeza).

— ¡Auch!, en fin Minato lo sentimos…— (Fugaku se sobaba la cabeza).

—Me-mejor cambiemos de tema—_Mikoto al parecer se moría de la vergüenza_.

— ¿De qué quería hablar? — _Fugaku se sentó junto a Mikoto._

—Oh, es cierto ¿Kushina no ha evolucionado del coma? — _Mikoto, dejo a Itachi en una mini mientras hablaba. _

—Justamente por eso he venido…Kushina despertó—_Hubo un silencio de aproximadamente de cinco minutos._

— ¡¿Qué?! — _gritaron Fugaku y Mikoto al unísono casi despertando al bebe._

—Pero… eso no es todo— _Baje mi mirada hacia el suelo._

— ¿A que te refieres con "eso no es todo"? — _Pregunto Mikoto algo preocupada._

—Ella está bien y se recupera rápidamente… pero el problema es que no me recuerda— _ellos solo me observaban… al parecer no tenían palabras._

—Como puede ser eso posible, si ella te ama— _Mikoto se encontraba en estado de shock._

—Amigo, cuanto lo siento… ¿consultaste a algún doctor lo que puede estar sucediendo?— _(Fugaku coloco su mano en mi hombro)._

—Es cierto, eso no puede ser normal— _Mikoto volvía a ser ella misma._

—Sí, hable con el doctor y me dijo que se trataba de amnesia y que posiblemente Kushina pudo haber pensado o hablado de mi antes del accidente y que en un lapso de tiempo tenía que recordarme — _ya más calmado recordaba las palabras del doctor_.

—Valla, esto parece la situación de una película de drama, amigo— _Fugaku comentó mientras cargaba a Itachi._

—No te preocupes Minato, esto tiene solución y de seguro tu amor la hará recordarte— _las palabras de Mikoto eran re confortables._

—Gracias, chicos pero ella no me quiere ver… incluso dijo que mi rostro la molestaba— _Con solo recordar las palabras de Kushina me bajaba el ánimo. _

—Tengo una idea, mañana vamos todos a verla y expliquémosle todo— Mikoto me ofreció un vaso con agua mientras planteaba su idea.

—Tienes razón mikoto, llamare a Hiashi y a Hana— (_Fugaku saco su celular y llamo a Hiashi)_ — ¿Si, Hiashi? Soy yo Fugaku te llamaba para avisar que Kushina despertó y que mañana iremos a verla por la mañana así que por favor no falten…. El ¿porque? Bueno se lo explicaremos antes de verla… si a las nueve treinta en la clínica… muy bien, adiós— _(Fugaku guardo su celular)._

—Ya está todo listo, Minato— (_Fugaku camino hacia la cocina)._

—Minato, ¿te gustaría quedarte a cenar? — (_Mikoto se encontraba arreglando la mesa)._

—Sí, me gustaría— _ahora que lo pienso hoy no he comido nada_.

_**Después de la cena.**_

—Gracias chicos, estaba todo muy delicioso— _me sentía como nuevo la comida de Mikoto es muy buena._

—No es nada— (_Mikoto levantaba los platos)._

—Sera mejor que me valla, muchas gracias enserio chicos… gracias— _estaba muy agradecido de tener buenos amigos._

— No es nada, Minato para eso son los amigos— _Fugaku era mi mejor amigo desde hace mucho tiempo… me pregunto qué seria yo sin él. _

—Descansa_— a lo lejos se escuchaba a Mikoto_.

_Salí de la casa de mis amigos y tome un taxi, demoro bastante en llegar a la calle de mi apartamento… una vez dentro me tumbe en la cama sin ganas de nada más que descansar para ir mañana a la clínica nuevamente._

_**Al día siguiente. **_

_Ya eran las nueve treinta y todos estábamos ahí, Hana aun llevaba yeso en uno de sus brazos y piernas, traía muletas para no tropezar… una vez que les explicamos la situación a ambos reaccionaron casi igual que Mikoto y Fugaku… ahora venía la parte más complicada y esa era explicarle quien era yo a Kushina._

—_Tock, Tock, Tock_— (_entre todos tocamos la puerta)_

—Adelante— _Era la típica voz de Kushina (entramos) _— ¡Chicos! — _Ella grito de felicidad y cayeron unas cuantas lágrimas al vernos._

—Hola— dijeron todos al unísono. —Te…— _Hiashi no pudo continuar por que Kushina comenzó a hablar._

—Mikoto discúlpame por no estar en tu parto, Hana discúlpame por mi culpa tienes yesos, Hiashi discúlpame por hacer que te preocupes por Hana y Fugaku… bueno contigo no tengo que disculparme por nada— _ella tenía la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas_.

—Todos te perdonamos en el momento en que despertaste— (_Mikoto sonreía_)

—Kushina, ¿cómo te sientes? —_hablaba Hana yo me mantenía alejado en un rincón._

—La verdad, estoy mucho mejor a diferencia de ayer, ¿en dónde estaban Tebanne'? — ella replicaba la ausencia.

—No sabíamos que habías despertado, Minato fue quien nos dijo— hablaba Fugaku y ella cambio su expresión al escuchar mi nombre.

— ¡Otra vez tú! (ella me apunta con un dedo), ya te dije que no quiero verte— Kushina se escondió bajo las sábanas blancas de su cama.

—Con que era cierto— _Hiashi observaba la situación_. —Kushina, ¿en verdad no conoces a este individuo? — _Hiashi me coloco justo en frente de ella._

—Ya les dije que no Tebanne', ¿por qué debería conocerlo? — _Ella ya parecía una niña pequeña reclamando hacia sus padres._

—Kushina, ¡basta! (Mikoto le dio una cachetada) — _Nunca creí que la dulce Mikoto podía ser tan firme. _

—Mikoto, ¿cuál es tu problema Datebanne'? — _Kushina tenía lágrimas en los ojos._

—No tienes derecho a tratarlo así aunque digas no conocerlo, él es nuestro amigo. Estuvo día y noche esperando alguna señal de recuperación de tu parte y cuando por fin despiertas lo tratas como basura. No me está agradando tu actitud de niña pequeña, compórtate como la adulta que eres. — _Mikoto nos dejó con la boca abierta, jamás pensé que diría algo así._

—Mikoto cálmate— _Fugaku la alejo Kushina._

— ¿Porque todos dicen conocer al tal Minato, y decir que yo también lo conozco cuando lo único que se dé él es su nombre? — _Kushina ya estaba enfadada y por mi culpa._

—Por qué él es tu novio— _dijo Hiashi, Kushina solo se quedó en silencio. _

* * *

**Y aquí termina... Lo siento por el día de retraso yo quería ser muy puntual 77 pero ayer se corto el internet D: **


End file.
